The Apprentice and The Haunted
by AcjmonkeyAJ
Summary: Ash and Scarlet have been living peacefully since Team Nova's defeat. But one day, Scarlet goes missing. Ash finds a bottle in her room. The liquid in the bottle spills on him and soaks into his skin. Ash has hallucinations and nightmares the next day. Serena is the only person keeping him sane. Will they find Scarlet and cure Ash of his hauntings, or will she remain lost forever?
1. The Poison

Robert began the finishing touches on his experiment. Harrison came in and complained, "Are you done yet? How much longer are we going to just watch them believe that they are out of danger?" Robert answered, "I've just finished my masterpiece. Behold a poison that can cause nightmares and hallucinations. Ash Ketchum will never know what hit him." Harrison questioned, "What's the point of that actually?" Robert explained, "The poison causes the victim to hallucinate and have nightmares, but as days and nights go by they get worse. It puts stress upon the brain and the heart until the victim dies." Harrison stared shocked and exclaimed, "I don't want him to die. I just wanted to hurt him. You can't kill Ash. I may hold a grudge against him, but I don't want to kill him!" Robert replied, "Relax there's an antidote for this poison, but I'm going to send his friends to find it. I'll leave clues for them to follow and that will lead them to the antidote. I'm not going to kill the child. I'm just going to distract him from finding our target." Harrison then inquired, "Why do you want his sister so badly?" Robert responded, "Because she will make the most excellent apprentice. Her powers will help us to steal all of the weapons we need and more." Harrison soon realized that he had fallen with the wrong crowd. He defied, "Then you'll be doing it without me because I don't want to do this anymore." Robert laughed, "Suit yourself, but just a warning if you get in my way you'll be eliminated."

Harrison thought to himself, _Don't worry Ash I'll help you save your sister and find the antidote to cure your future poisoning. I won't let Robert tear your family apart._ Harrison went off the train so he could help stop Robert from dividing Ash and his family. And he vowed revenge on Robert. He won't stop until he was destroyed.


	2. The Vision and The Villain

Ash, Scarlet, and Serena were walking to school one morning. Everything was peaceful and perfect. Scarlet breathed in the fresh air. She was calm and relaxed. Scarlet said, "Serena thanks for letting us stay with you and your mom during our school year." Serena replied, "Of course, after all we are friends right?" Scarlet continued, "Right." They arrived at the school, but Scarlet noticed Ash seemed awfully quiet. Scarlet became concerned and asked, "Ash you seem to have something on your mind. What's wrong?" Serena added, "You also still seem really tired." Ash replied, "I didn't sleep very well last night and the reason is because I had a really strange dream." Scarlet questioned, "What was your dream about?" Ash answered, "I was in your room Scarlet and I was looking around the place. You weren't there, but I found something on the floor of your bed room. Then there were these white flashes as I was reaching for the bottle. When I picked it up, another flash appeared and the next thing I saw was that the liquid was on my arm and hand. Then after another flash it was gone. I woke up right after that, but I don't know what to think of it." Scarlet grew concerned about this dream that Ash had explained. She explained, "We all have dreams, but as subtle as they are dreams have hidden meanings deep within them. The dream you had sounds more like a vision. Visions show the future. Visions barely have meanings because most of the time they are unclear." Ash and Serena both thought it over and Ash continued, "Well what ever it was I just hope it doesn't come true."

They went to class. Later at lunch, Ash and the others talked and shared some laughs. Then when school was out for the weekend, everyone went home. Robert followed Ash, Scarlet, and Serena from a distance. When they arrived at Serena's house, he searched the place and found Scarlet's room on the second floor. With all the information now gathered, Robert was ready to put his plan into motion.

Grace returned from work and greeted the kids. Serena said, "Hi mom!" Grace replied, "Hello Serena." Serena continued, "How was work today?" Grace responded, "It was interesting to say the least." Scarlet questioned, "Why do you say that?" Grace explained, "Well we're trying to locate a new villain and his name is Robert. We found one of his henchmen which is a boy by the name of Harrison." Serena exclaimed, "Harrison?! You mean that boy who tried to hook up with me when Ash and I started going out?!" Grace nodded and rambled, "Yes him. Apparently, he used to have a grudge against Ash, but he let go of it because of Robert's plans. When we interrogated him, he told us that he went too far with his plans. He threatened to end an innocent boy's life. Unfortunately, that was all he could tell us." Ash gasped, "I can't believe this. That's really cold. Why would he want do harm someone like that?" Grace answered, "We don't know because Robert put a device on Harrison. It shocked him when he tried to reveal more of Robert's plans. He says it'll fall off naturally. We decided to let him off because it was clear to us that he wanted revenge against Robert, so we're letting him help us." Ash confessed, "I hope it doesn't have anything to do with us because the last thing I want is to deal with another power crazed maniac." Serena agreed, "Yeah I can understand that, but Ash you do realize that you and Scarlet have powers right? There are a lot of evil people out there who could target you for that. So there's a possibility that Robert maybe after the two of you." Grace concurred, "Yes, but Robert isn't really power crazed. His organization mainly steals weapons, but no one knows why he steals them. There's a possibility that he has you two in his sights though." Ash and Scarlet looked at each other. They couldn't deny the truth. There powers made them prime targets for any villain that learns of their existence.

Ash and Scarlet both began thinking about Harrison and Robert. Harrison who was helping Robert at first made a sudden transition and decided to work against him. Ash and Scarlet began to wonder if they were in danger again, but what they didn't know was that the two of them were about to be separated from each other as their bond was about to be tested. They would need to become much closer if they were going to get out of this upcoming crisis alive.


	3. Kidnapped

Ash, Scarlet, and Serena had just come home from the mall. Grace was at work helping her fellow detectives find Robert and find out what he's planning. When they arrived, Scarlet sat down on the sofa and began reading a book on ancient legends, Serena was putting new clothes in her closet, and Ash was training with Pikachu outside. Ash had just caught Pikachu in a pokeball and let him ride on Ash's shoulder. After the events with Team Nova, Pikachu became very aggressive. Any person that came up to him, who wasn't one of his friends, Pikachu would start sparking and growling. Ash would normally have to calm Pikachu down and let him know that it was okay, but sometimes Pikachu would be very stubborn and start launching thunderbolts. Ash had gotten many complaints from teachers at the school to get Pikachu under control. Ash talked with Pikachu. Ash asked, "Pikachu what's going on why do you keep launching thunderbolts in the school?" Pikachu answered, "I can't forgive Team Nova for hurting you back then! I want to make sure no one hurts you again!" Ash replied, "Pikachu, I appreciate you wanting to protect me and looking out for me, but I have a sister to do that for me. There's no need to be so aggressive Pikachu." Pikachu realized that he was getting his trainer in trouble. Ash continued, "Pikachu if you don't stop lauching thunderbolts without being told to, I'm going to be expelled from the school." Pikachu nodded, "Okay I'll stop." Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu. Pikachu nuzzled his trainer and then Ash said, "Let's go see what Scarlet and Serena are doing." Pikachu agreed and followed Ash into the house.

Scarlet was still reading her book when Ash and Pikachu came through the back door. Ash called out, "Hey sis! What are up to?" Scarlet replied, "I'm just reading my book of legends." Ash continued, "While I don't like reading, I can already tell that your book sounds exciting." Scarlet chuckled, "Well this one will get your interest." Scarlet asked, "Have you ever heard of the flower called 'The Dream Catcher'?" Ash answered, "No I haven't." Scarlet continued, "Well the flower is said to be so powerful that it can calm the worst nightmares and hallucinations just by creating a potion from its nectar and pollen. Also the flower is said to contain the essence of Cresselia." Ash's eyes widened in curiosity. He responded, "Cresselia huh? Is there a story about it?" Scarlet answered, "There is actually. Long ago, people in the Kalos region had terrible nightmares and hallucinations. Darkrai had come and spread dark seeds which grew into a vine. This vine was known as 'Midnight leech'. The pollen of the vine's flowers spread across the region and everyone had nightmares and hallucinations. Many people got sleep deprivation do to the nightmares. Sir Aaron performed an ancient ritual to summon Cresselia and he asked Cresselia to relieve the people of Kalos of their nightmares and hallucinations. Cresselia battled with Darkrai and won. Darkrai left and went back to the Sinnoh region. Cresselia then created a flower and it's pollen neutralized the pollen of the 'Midnight leech' and everyone in the Kalos region had pleasant dreams once again." Ash commented, "Wow that's unbelievable!" Ash couldn't believe that Sir Aaron summoned a legendary pokemon.

Serena walked down stairs and said, "All finished hanging up my clothes. Now let's see what else is there to do." She looked around the house. Then she ran her finger across the top of a cabinet. She saw there was dust on the cabinet. She then decided to do cleaning around the house. Ash observed Serena making a list of what needed to be cleaned. Then Serena began pulling out some cleaning supplies. Ash walked up and asked, "Need some help?" Serena answered, "Yeah that would be great thanks a lot." Ash, Serena and Pikachu cleaned around the house. Serena cleaned, dried, and put away dishes. Ash vacuumed and dusted with Pikachu. Scarlet put her book in her room then helped Ash, Serena and Pikachu with dusting the floors and mopping them. They cleaned the whole house in just two hours. Then Serena got a call from her mom. Grace informed her that she wouldn't becoming home for a few weeks and that Delia was going to come and take care of them, but for tonight they would have to take care of themselves. Serena understood and told her mother not to worry and that they would be fine.

Serena then opened the fridge and saw there was barely enough food to last them awhile. Serena made a list of groceries that they would need. She also looked in the cabinets and she saw they were low on baking ingredients. Once Serena was finished making her grocery list, she turned to Ash and Scarlet and said, "I need to make a trip to the grocery store. We're out of food for us and our pokemon. Not only that I also need to make a trip to a pokemon center. We need healing supplies for our pokemon." Ash replied, "I'll come with you. You can't carry all of those groceries alone." Serena smiled and continued, "Thanks Ash that's so sweet of you." Scarlet was still reading her book and she was to into it so Ash decided to let her stay home. He turned to Pikachu and recommended, "I don't like leaving Scarlet here alone, So Pikachu would you mind staying here with Scarlet and watching over her for me?" Pikachu nodded and ran over to the couch. He curled up next to Scarlet while she was reading. Scarlet glanced over at Pikachu and she began petting him. She continued to read her book. A few hours went by and Ash and Serena returned. Serena called out, "We're back!" Then Scarlet asked, "Need help putting away the groceries?" Ash answered, "That would be a big help." Once the groceries were put away, Scarlet and Serena began making dinner while Ash set the table.

Scarlet let out her pokemon. Mewtwo was curious about what was going on. Scarlet said, "I know this isn't really an emergency, but it's still important that you eat something. I want to make sure you're healthy enough so if danger strikes you'll have a lot of energy to perform your psychic type moves." Mewtwo smiled and replied, "You are a very thoughtful person Scarlet. Thank you." Scarlet went over to the counter and grabbed the bowls of pokemon food. She and Serena added berries to the food to make them healthier for the pokemon. She gave Eevee, Pikachu and Fenniken their food, but she turned to Mewtwo and continued, "I hope this is enough for you." Mewtwo smiled and responded, "What you are giving me is all I need." She gave Mewtwo it's food and the pokemon began eating. Then Ash, Scarlet, and Serena began eating as well.

After dinner, Serena and Scarlet cleaned the dishes and put them away. Then Serena said, "I think it's time that we went to bed. It's getting late after all. Scarlet replied, "Yeah I'm getting tired." She hugged her brother and went to her room. She fell asleep. Ash and Serena also went to sleep. Scarlet left her window open because she liked the feel of the cold night air. Then suddenly a grunt from Robert's organization came into her room. Scarlet woke up instantly, but before she could scream she was knocked out with a tranquilizer dart. She fell back to sleep and the grunt jumped out of the window. But before he left, he placed the vile filled with the poison on the floor next to her bed. Then he left taking Scarlet with him.

The next morning Ash was awakened by a panicked Serena. Serena exclaimed, "Ash wake up! Scarlet's gone!" Ash got up instantly and they ran to Scarlet's room. He saw her bed spread was tossed on the floor and that the window was open. Ash couldn't believe it. Scarlet had gone missing and now he had no clue what to do next. Ash was broken. His sister was gone. He needed to find her. If he didn't, he feared the danger she would be in.


	4. Danger Begins

Serena saw that Ash was completely stunned. He stood there frozen in disbelief. Serena knew that there was almost nothing she could do in this situation so she hugged him. Ash snapped back into reality and saw Serena hugging him. Serena stopped hugging him and she said, "Ash I'm so sorry this happened. I wish I could..." Ash silenced her and replied, "Serena this isn't your fault. And what you did just now was all the help I needed." Serena smiled then suggested, "Maybe we should warn my mother of this. She might know what to do in situations like this." Ash agreed, "Good Idea!" They went down stairs to the video phone. Serena called her mother. Grace answered the call, "Good morning Serena!" Serena exclaimed, "Mom Scarlet's missing!" Grace gasped, "Wait what?!" Serena continued, "I think someone might have taken her. I looked through her room and saw everything was still there." Grace responded, "Serena I'll be over there in fifteen minutes. In the meantime, why don't you and Ash look for clues so we can help find her." Serena nodded and hung up.

Ash and Serena searched Scarlet's room and the outside of Scarlet's room for evidence that someone had taken her. Delia was walking up to the house when she saw Serena in the side yard. She walked up to her and said, "Hello Serena!" Serena replied, "Oh hi Mrs. Ketchum." Delia noticed something was wrong so she asked, "Serena dear what's wrong?" Serena answered, "Mrs. Ketchum I'm sorry, but Scarlet has gone missing and Ash and I are looking for evidence." Delia stared shocked and exclaimed, "Your serious!" Serena nodded tears falling from her eyes. Delia hugged her.

Meanwhile, Ash found a bottle in Scarlet's room. He thought to himself, _I've seen this bottle before, but where?_ Ash picked up the bottle and looked at it, but then the bottle popped open and the black liquid inside spilled all over his arm. Serena heard Ash's scream and she gasped, "Ash!" She ran inside to see if Ash was okay. The liquid on Ash's arm soaked down under his skin. When Serena came in, she saw Ash staring shocked at the vile he was holding. Serena asked, "Ash are you okay?" Ash answered, "Yeah, but I'm starting to think that my vision has come true. I found a vile like this and the liquid inside it spilled all over my arm." Serena said, "Yeah I remember you telling us about it." Delia came in two minutes after the two finished talking. Ash explained to him mom about the situation and Delia responded, "Well at least your not hurt." Serena left for a second and came back with an eyedropper. She sucked up some of the liquid that was on the floor and put it in another vile. She explained, "I'll give this to mom when she gets here."

Grace arrived at the house and came through the door. Serena and Ash came down to meet her. Grace asked, "What did you find?" They showed her the evidence and she said, "A grappling hook and a vile. Interesting." Serena showed her the black liquid in the test vile. Grace examined it. Then Harrison walked in and saw the Grace holding the vile. Grace turned to him and questioned, "Is this familiar to you Harrison?" Harrison replied, "Too familiar." He turned to Ash and continued, "Did this stuff spill on you?" Ash answered, "Yeah it did." Then the devise on Harrison's arm fell off and he commented, "Well now I can fill you in on Robert's plans." Grace responded, "Please do Harrison." Harrison explained, "The black liquid in the vile is a poison that causes nightmares and hallucinations. How it's made is beyond my knowledge though. Robert planted this poison to act as a diversion." Ash interrogated, "Diversion to what?" Harrison contended, "Robert plans on using your sister to steal many weapons across the Kalos region. He wants to make her his apprentice." Delia exclaimed, "But Scarlet would never steal. She knows better than to steal." Harrison continued, "Not willingly at least, but Robert has figured out away to force her to steal. He's threatening someone very close to her." Then everyone stared at Ash. They realized Ash was the one being threaten. Grace questioned, "It's Ash isn't it?" Harrison nodded and explained, "The poison is inside him and starting tomorrow Ash will experience nightmares and hallucinations. Not only that, the longer the poison is inside of him the more worse they become. The more worse they become, the more stress it puts on his brain. If it's not stopped soon Ash will not survive the stress once the nightmares and hallucinations reach their max intensity." Serena exclaimed, "So he's going to kill Ash?!" Harrison hesitated, "Slowly but surely, yes. This is why I left. Robert went way too far." Grace agreed, "Yes, but the question is: Is there a cure of this poison?" Harrison nodded, "Yeah he's going to leave clues to find the antidote." They knew what they had to do find the antidote and cure Ash before the poison killed him from too much stress. Ash wanted to find Scarlet first, but with his condition he wouldn't be able to. He would have to let her go until he was cured of the poison. Ash deep down was frustrated, but he calmed himself knowing that after he was cured they would find Scarlet and bring her home.

Meanwhile, Scarlet woke up to find herself in a different place. She looked around the place. She became frightened, but then she saw a man walking up to her. She backed up into a wall in fear of what would happen next, but then she saw the man's face and he didn't seem to be trying to hurt her. Then the man said, "Good morning Scarlet. I hope you 'slept' well." He cackled after he finished his sentence. Scarlet just stayed quiet, but then she questioned, "Who are you and where am I?" Robert grinned evilly and answered, "My name is Robert dear Scarlet and you are in my secret headquarters." Scarlet was now shocked Robert had kidnapped her. Then she got the point and asked, "Why did you bring me here and what do you want with me?" Robert replied, "I want you to become my apprentice and help me steal some very important weapons." Scarlet exclaimed, "No way! I would never steal even if you asked me to! I will not help you!" Robert laughed, "I thought you would say that. So let me tell you something. I poisoned your brother with a poison that causes hallucinations and nightmares and they get worse the longer it's in his body. Once they reach maximum intensity, he'll die from intense stress on his brain." Scarlet stared at him shocked. Tears streamed down her face and she was forced to do as she was told. They put her in a new out fit and one thing crossed her mind. She would destroy Robert and let out every bit of her anger, rage, and hatred towards him.


	5. The Antidote and The Spy

Ash, Serena, Harrison, Grace, and Delia were searching for the first clue in finding the antidote. Serena searched in Scarlet's room and noticed that the mirror was facing in a different direction than she remembered. She walked towards the mirror and turned it back to the way it was supposed to be positioned, but then she saw writing in some kind of red liquid and she screamed. Ash and the others came running in and saw the writing. Pikachu went up to the mirror and saw were the liquid dripped. First, Pikachu sniffed the liquid. Then, Pikachu licked it off the floor. Pikachu seemed to like the red liquid. Serena started to freak out a little until Harrison walked up and scraped the bottom of the mirror. He licked his finger and said, "Well Robert definitely has an obsession with dark humor. Serena I know your thinking that this is blood, but it's not blood it's ketchup." Serena's eyes went wide then she yelled, "That is not funny! I was scared half to death! If I ever meet this Robert guy, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Ash replied, "Okay calm down Serena!" Serena calmed down. Then they read the clue before Pikachu licked up all the ketchup. Grace had written something down on paper and she said, "So the poison is made from four main ingredients: water, normal poison, nectar from a flower that grows on a vine, and pollen from the very same plant, but he doesn't say what kind of plant that he got the nectar and pollen from." Ash then gasped replied, "I think I might know what the plant is. And I think I know what the antidote might be." Everyone looked at Ash confused.

Then Ash ran downstairs and found Scarlet's book of legends. They followed him and saw him flipping through the pages of the book. Serena walked up and asked, "Is that Scarlet's book of legends?" Ash just nodded. He then found the story of the 'Dream Catcher'. Grace questioned, "So Ash how is it possible that you already know the plant that creates the poison and the plant that cures it?" Ash answered, "I remember Scarlet reading this story to me before she was kidnapped. She told me about the 'Midnight Leech', its a vine that has flowers on it, the pollen of the 'Midnight Leech' causes nightmares and hallucinations." Grace looked at Ash with shock then Harrison commented, "That's exactly what the poison is made from. It's made from the pollen and nectar of the 'Midnight Leech'." Grace inquired, "Ash this is an amazing find, but what about the antidote?" Ash continued, "Well Scarlet also told me about a flower called the 'Dream Catcher'. Its pollen can calm the worst nightmares and hallucinations. She also said that a potion can be made from the nectar and pollen from this flower." Harrison the gasped and concluded, "Of course, the flower's pollen and nectar is the antidote because it has the essence of Cresselia and the 'Midnight Leech' contains the essence of Darkrai." Grace then contented, "Then we need to find this flower and quickly. I'll report this incident to the base. Hopefully they can help us find it." She went back to the base she worked at. Harrison stayed behind wanting to make sure Ash would be okay.

Meanwhile, Scarlet was sent on a mission to steal a weapon from a certain company. She managed to get past the security guards and she stole the weapon and brought it back to Robert's secret base. Robert welcomed her and said, "I see that you were successful." She replied angrily, "This scam can't last forever Robert. One of these days I'm going to send you on fool's errand and once I have, I'll destroy you on the spot!" Robert responded, "Nice threat, but that depends on how quickly your brother can find the antidote for the poison I gave him." Scarlet's showed the flames of rage and she lashed out at him. Robert pushed her back and Scarlet tumbled. She looked at him her rage still flaring. Robert commented, "You still have a lot to learn." Scarlet was left there panting. Scarlet looked outside seeing the sunset. She knew that by tomorrow Ash would start having nightmares and hallucinations. Scarlet decided to contact Ash telepathically.

As soon as she managed to get in contact she said, "Ash, it's me Scarlet. Are you doing okay?" Ash replied, "Yeah I'm fine for the moment. I managed to figure out what the poison is made out of and managed to figure out the cure. So thanks for giving me that history lesson yesterday." Scarlet responded, "Wait you mean the legend about the 'dream catcher'?" Ash continued, "Yeah. It turns out that the poison is made from the nectar and pollen of the 'midnight leech' so the 'dream catcher' is the cure for the poison." Scarlet then commented, "Wow! I guess I helped you figure out the antidote before you even started having nightmares and hallucinations. Well anyway be safe brother. I'm going to find out what Robert is planning to do next. By the way, I know where to find a dream catcher, but I need to figure out what Robert is planning first. If he happens to be targeting that area I'll send you there." Ash answered, "Be careful. And I promise I'll get you out of there." They disconnected themselves from each other and Ash fell asleep. Scarlet also slept and a tear rolled down her cheek. She missed her brother and She hoped that she could guide him to his recovery and soon.


	6. The Nightmare Begins

Ash woke up panting after having a nightmare. He thought to himself, _I guess the poison is starting to spring its effects. I'll have to be careful if the hallucinations start up._ Serena came in to wake him up only to find that he was already awake. She asked, "Is it starting?" Ash answered, "Yeah. I'll have to be careful if the hallucinations start up during school." Serena nodded in agreement. She then said, "Ash I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need me. Also Try not to worry too much about Scarlet. You know how strong she is. She can handle herself. She'll come back to us soon I'm sure of it." Ash smiled at Serena and he replied, "Thanks Serena, I needed that." Serena smiled and continued, "Just come and talk to me if you have any problems. I'll listen to everything you have to say." Ash nodded. He then hugged her out of the blue. Serena's face went completely red, but then she felt all of Ash's emotions which calmed her down. She hugged him back. Serena felt Ash's sadness and gratitude. Ash let go of his bottled up emotions. Tears fell down his face and Serena felt them. She pulled away from the hug and Ash looked at her. Serena brushed away his tears and whispered, "I miss her too. Let's not let her absence keep us down. Let's try to move on until we can get her back." Serena gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek and Ashe smiled nodding his head.

They arrived at the school thirty minutes later. Gary and the others came over to greet them. Gary said, "Ashy-Boy good to see you." Ash replied with a saddened tone, "Hey Gary." Gary then asked, "Wait where's Scarlet? Is she sick today?" Ash looked towards the ground. The expression on his face was hidden under the shadow of his hat. Serena saw Ash's movements and she suggested, "Ash why don't you go on ahead to class I'll tell them what happened. I know this is a sensitive subject for you." Ash looked up at Serena for a full minute then nodded. He walked off still depressed. Then Barry demanded, "Serena what's going on?" Serena answered, "Listen, Ash going through a lot right now. The night before last night, Scarlet was kidnapped and she's now somewhere in the Kalos region being forced to steal weapons for the villain that kidnapped her." Everyone gasped and Gary concurred, "Man I can't believe this. Scarlet's gone?" Dawn added, "Ash must be very heart-broken about this." Serena continued, "Please don't bring up Scarlet to him. It's a very sensitive subject for him." Everyone nodded and May commented, "Poor Ash. I wonder if he'll ever find peace and happiness during these troubling times." Serena informed, "I've been doing my best to keep his spirits high and keep him in a positive attitude, but I don't think it's helping much." Paul then concluded, "Let's try to be there for him and do what we can to keep his mind off of Scarlet. Until we can find out where she is, we need to hep Ash forget about her." Everyone stared at Paul shocked, but then they all agreed.

Everyone was about to head to class, but they saw Ash was frozen in fear. Serena knew exactly what was going on and she ran to him. She shook him for a few minutes and Ash snapped himself back into reality. Serena inquired, "It happened again didn't it?" Ash couldn't find the will to speak to her so he just nodded his response. She said to him, "It's over now. What ever it is that you saw, it wasn't real it was just a hallucination." Ash finally calmed down and replied, "Thank Serena." Gary ran over and asked, "What happened?" Serena whispered in Gary's ear explaining about the poison that was infecting Ash with nightmares and hallucinations. Gary gasped and questioned, "Are you serious?" Serena answered, "Yeah I am. We know what the antidote is, but we don't know where it is. If we don't find it soon Ash will die from extreme stress from the nightmares and hallucinations." Gary explained, "I don't know how I can help with this, but I think you might be able to keep him sane during these traumatic events." Serena contended, "I can try, but I don't know how much help I'll be."

Meanwhile in the Sinnoh region, Cresselia sensed Ash's nightmares and hallucinations. It thought to itself, _Sir Aaron's descendant is suffering. I must help relieve is pain and stress. I must help him find the antidote for Darkrai's poison._ Cresselia left the Sinnoh region and begin its journey to Kalos. To help Ash. Cresselia was determined to save Ash from his nightmares.

Scarlet was training for her next mission and she was learning more about Robert and the more she trained, the more hatred that began filling her heart. Her hatred was followed by anger and rage. Scarlet was changing and she knew it. The thought of it scared her. Later that day she slept. Robert let her sleep because when night rolled in she would be deployed to steal another weapon. Scarlet knew Ash was having nightmares and hallucinations. She wished she could help, but so far she hadn't learned enough about Robert's intentions to know whether or not he was going after the defense mechanism. Scarlet continued to sleep her thoughts drifted to Ash and he felt her fear. She was afraid of what she would become if her hatred, anger, and rage continued to consume her. Ash contacted her and said to her telepathically, "Scarlet don't be afraid. Try to control yourself. Even though we are apart we are connected by our thoughts and emotions. Don't let your anger take over you. I know things seem bad now, but I know we'll make it through this. If you ever need me I'll be waiting to here from you" Scarlet heard Ash and she responded, "Thank brother. I promise I'll let you know when I've learned more about Robert's intentions." They disconnected with each other.

Ash and Serena went back home. Delia welcomed them and Ash went to sleep due to him being exhausted. Delia said, "I hope he'll be okay." Serena replied, "I know he will be." Ash went to sleep and went through another nightmare, but he endured it. He didn't let his fear take over him. Ash needed to find the antidote and soon other wise he would no longer be breathing. Ash was determined not to let himself go out in this way. He would find the antidote and save his sister from her captivity.


	7. Painful Memories and Master Plans

Scarlet had just returned from another theft mission and she tossed the weapon to Robert. She said angrily, "For the record your hideout isn't that secret. All I have to do is look for the building that has the 'Keep Out' sign in large bright letters. You didn't need to give me this useless homing device." She tossed the homing device on the ground and it shattered into pieces. Robert and Scarlet had a small skirmish that left Scarlet in pain. She was once again on the floor panting heavily. Robert looked at her he didn't seem to mind her little outbursts, but he was concerned about the phoenix escaping her. Her eyes showed her anger and rage as fire burned in them. It wouldn't be long before the phoenix would be released. He dismissed her to her room for the time being.

Scarlet could feel her anger and hatred trying to find its way out of her. She was on the floor of her room heavily breathing trying to calm herself. Then Moltres spoke to her through telepathy, "Scarlet why do you possess a thirst for vengeance?" Scarlet said, "I can't stand Robert. He's threatening my brother and if my brother doesn't find the antidote he'll die from stress." Moltres continued, "Scarlet you must let go of your anger and hatred. Your powers of the 'scarlet phoenix' are driven by your emotions. If you don't let out your desire for vengeance and soon, you will lose control of the phoenix and you won't be able to tell friend from foe." Scarlet becoming panicked asked, "But how do I let go of my anger especially now?" Moltres answered, "It would be better to talk this out with your brother. Venting is always a good way to let out your emotions, but you could also scream off your anger. Although you might find yourself breathing fire if you choose to scream. As for the situation you are in, I can understand why your angry. But you must let it go for now. There will be a time where you will be able to get your revenge. As for right now, you must keep yourself in control." Scarlet understood and recapped, "So what your saying is that I need to let out most of my anger to keep myself from losing control and when the time comes I'll be able to let out my emotions fully by eliminating the source of my anger and hate." Moltres confirmed, "Exactly, you catch on quickly. You need to find alternate ways to let out of your emotions. Once you have, you'll remain in control of your powers." Scarlet responded, "Okay I will thank you Moltres." Scarlet now decided to contact her brother and let out her feelings.

Ash felt Scarlet's emotions and contacted her telepathically and said, "Scarlet what's going on? I'm feeling a lot of anger and hate coming from you." Scarlet replied, "Robert is driving me mad up to this point." Ash asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Scarlet answered, "Yeah I need to otherwise I'm going to lose control over my powers." Ash grew shocked at this information and he responded, "Well start talking sis. I'll listen to what you have to say." Scarlet was silent for a few minutes, but then she explained, "Well to put it simply. I can't stand Robert! And my reason is because he's a complete psychopath. Everything he says or does just puts me completely on edge." Ash remained quiet and listened to his sister as she let out her anger by venting. Scarlet continued, "His hideout isn't even that secret and he gave me a homing device which was a complete waste because I know how to find the place. And his training sessions are the worst." When Scarlet mentioned training sessions, he immediately questioned, "Wait you mean he's hurting you?" Scarlet confirmed, "Yeah how did you know?" Ash was starting to become angry with Robert. He had now crossed the line with Ash. Ash told Scarlet to continue. She ranted, "Robert makes me so angry I just want to scream!" Ash commented, "Then do it." Scarlet disconnected herself and she screamed off her anger, but she also broke down in tears. Robert heard her scream and went to check on her. When Scarlet reconnected, Ash inquired, "Feel better?" Scarlet informed, "I do feel less angry, but that mostly was from talking to you. The screaming didn't really help much." Ash said, "Well talk to me if you need help to let out your anger. I'll listen to what ever you have to say." Scarlet replied, "Thanks." They disconnected and went on with the lives they were living.

Ash got out of his bed early that morning before Serena came to wake him up. He sat on the couch and was deep in thought. Serena came down worried that Ash might have been taken as well, but to her surprise Ash was sitting on the couch. Serena noticed the expression on his face and grew very concerned. She walked up and sat down next to him and said, "I didn't expect to see you up already. Are the nightmares bothering you again?" Ash replied, "No not this time Serena. Something else is." She asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Ash slightly nodded and explained, "You know how the bond between me and Scarlet allows us to communicate telepathically between us?" Serena nodded and Ash continued, "Well we've been doing that recently and earlier this morning I felt that Scarlet was very angry. I asked her if she wanted to talk about it. She explained how Robert is driving her crazy. She said that anything he says or does puts her on edge. But there was one thing she said that struck anger in me." Serena questioned, "What did she say?" Ash answered, "She said that Robert's training sessions are the worst. And I immediately asked if he was hurting her and she replied with a yes." Serena gasped, "Oh no! Poor Scarlet! Ash I'm so sorry that this is happening!" Ash could tell Serena was shocked by this just by her reaction to what he had just said. He also felt her compassion. Serena knew that Ash hadn't forgotten the last time she was hurt. Ash had a flashback to the last time someone hurt his sister. He remembered falling to his knees while watching his sister being hurt by a massive amount of energy. He remembered the shock, disbelief, and fear he felt. Then she was nearly killed by Team Nova, but Zeraora saved her life just in time before she fell into the fire beneath her. The fear of losing his sister still seemed to have an effect on his life. Then Ash admitted, "Serena why do I feel like this? Scarlet is far away from me and there's nothing I can do except talk to her and just try to keep her sane." Serena thought about his question and she contented, "Ash listen to me. Scarlet is your little sister. It's natural for you to get angry at someone who's hurting her. It's a natural protective big brother instinct, but you can't protect her because she's not here. But that doesn't matter, you to still talk to each other and comfort one another. That's all you can do right now. Ash I know Calem's father did horrible things last time. You're afraid of losing Scarlet. Well your worst fear has come true, you lost Scarlet to a psychopath. Well let me tell you that you haven't lost her forever. Once we find the antidote for your nightmares and hallucinations, we'll locate Robert's hideout and rescue Scarlet."

Ash finally let out a smile and confessed, "When Scarlet first came into our family, I couldn't have been happier to have a sibling. But when she got older I was determined to help take care of her and protect her. When Team Nova attacked, I was determined to keep her out of harms way. So when Team Nova attack our mom, I moved her and myself out of the way. I wasn't holding her at this point because we had separated from our embrace. The next thing I saw was the Team Nova admin walking towards my sister. I put myself between them, but that was a mistake that I still regret to this day. I found myself in their custody and they dragged me away. Then I hear my sister just screaming my name at the top of her lungs and I watch her start running after me. I gotta tell you hearing the fear in her voice was the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life. That scream still echoes in my head sometimes. It's so hard to leave this stuff in the past, but I always feel like I want to do something that will ensure Scarlet's safety." Serena commented, "I know, that day must have been very traumatic for you and Scarlet. I think you'll always have that memory in your head because there are some lessons to learn from it. You can't forget this memory even if you wanted to. It'll still be there and one day it'll help you to grow into the person you are today." Ash smiled and was finally relaxed. He said, "Serena thanks for helping me in my low points. I hope that once this poison is cured I can do the same for you." Serena smiled and replied, "Let's get ready for school." They got up to get ready for school.

Meanwhile, Robert came into Scarlet's room and he said, "So you finally let out all of those heartfelt emotions that were holding you back from your true potential." Scarlet felt her anger rushing back and she surprised him by slapping him twice in the face then kicking him down. She grabbed his shirt collar and replied, "Listen here big shot. I don't care if you threaten me or my brother and you better not threaten him because if you do I will tear you up and burn you in crimson flames. You have no power over me and you can't control me. Try all you might, but you'll never get between me and my brother. Our bond as siblings binds us together and it will never ever be broken. So if you want me to remain nice to you, you'll leave me alone." She slapped him once more then pushed him out of her room and locked it from the inside. Robert was shocked by her words and saw she was fed up by him, so he decided to leave her alone and just send her out to collect the weapons he wanted. Robert was running out of ways to keep her under control, but he saw that there was no way to do that. He prepared the next mission, but he was determined to make sure that he led Ash away from the ultimate weapon. The defense mechanism. Scarlet over heard Robert talking about seizing control of the defense mechanism by leading Ash away from it. She smiled and whispered to herself, "We'll see about that big shot." She got ready for her next mission and she was becoming sly as a fox. She was ready to out smart him and send Ash to the defense mechanism. And she was determined to succeed.


	8. The March and The Emotions

Cresselia arrived at the Kalos region. It flew over the region trying to find Ash. It would be searching for awhile. It was determined to help guide Ash in the right direction. Cresselia continued its search.

Ash and Serena walked into school only to find Calem waiting for them. Serena and Ash were surprised. Calem walked up and said, "Hey Ash! Hey Serena! Good to see you!" Ash and Serena replied in unison, "Hi Calem!" Serena asked, "So what are you doing here?" Calem answered, "I transferred back to this school so I could see how my friends were doing. By the way, Gary told me about Scarlet. Ash I'm so sorry that happened. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know." Ash responded, "I will and thanks Calem." Calem, Ash, and Serena walked towards the building and met up with the rest of their friends. Then when school got out for winter break, Calem pulled Serena aside and said, "Serena I know that you've moved on and I want to tell you that I think Ash is the perfect guy for you. While I still have feelings for you, I know that we just aren't meant to be. I'll use my feelings to find someone better for me." Serena replied, "Thank you Calem. I'll see you tomorrow."

Scarlet returned from her mission with another weapon and she went straight to her room after giving the weapon to Robert. She opened the door once and checked to make sure no one was watching. After she closed the door, Scarlet contacted Ash. She said, "Ash are you there?" Ash replied, "Yeah I'm here. What's up?" Scarlet continued, "I found out what Robert's final plan is." Ash inquired, "What's his plan?" Scarlet answered, "He plans on seizing control of the defense mechanism and luring you away from it." Ash questioned, "Um, doesn't he need me if he wants to control the defense mechanism?" Scarlet disconnected with Ash when Robert came into her room.

Robert said, "Alright it's time you learned my final plan Scarlet. I plan on taking control of the defense mechanism." Scarlet questioned, "Don't you need my brother for that?" Robert answered, "Under normal circumstances yes, I would need him. But I have the 'pendant of the aura guardian'." Scarlet thought in her head, _Has this guy done any research on artifacts? The 'pendant of the aura guardian' can't help him control the defense mechanism._ _All it does is increase my brother's powers. Well that makes it all the better to send Ash to the valley near the defense mechanism._ Scarlet pretended to be shocked and frightened. Robert continued, "With this I'll be able to seize control of the greatest weapons ever built. I'll be sending Ash to this valley not far from where you live and while he's doing that I'll take control of the defense mechanism. Then when he comes to stop me, I'll use the weapons you brought me and strip him of his powers." Scarlet now was no longer pretending to be shocked and frightened. She was literally feeling the emotions and became worried for her brother. She knew the consequences of what happens when an aura guardian is stripped of their aura. It was the same thing as taking life away from someone. Out of fear she cried, "You can't! He'll die if you take his powers!" Robert responded with an evil grin, "Exactly, with him out of the way you'll remain my apprentice forever and no one will come to save you. Also you'll be joining me on the mission and you'll watch the death of your brother weather you like it or not." Scarlet trembled in fear and she fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger and fear. Robert exited her room and locked the door from the outside. Scarlet tried to dry her tears, but she couldn't.

Ash sensed his sister's emotions and contacted her. He questioned, "Scarlet what's wrong? Why did you disconnect?" Scarlet answered, "Robert entered my room and revealed everything. And to answer your question from earlier, yes he does need you. He thinks he can use a certain artifact to activate it, but it's obvious that he hasn't done any research on it." Ash responded, "Wow this guy sounds like he's completely insane." Scarlet commented, "He is insane. He plans to send you to a valley not far from where you are. But while he's going there, he'll attempt to take control of the defense mechanism." Ash recapped, "So to put it simply don't follow his clues?" Scarlet chuckled, "Pretty much." Ash replied, "Okay so where to you want us to go?" Scarlet instructed, "There's a valley nearby the defense mechanism and it has the flowers you're looking for. Once you're there, you better have an empty vile on you because you'll need to mix up the potion. To make the potion, you'll need water, nectar of the dream catcher, and pollen from that same flower. But there's a problem, you need essence from Cresselia to complete the potion and I don't know how to extract it from the flower. My book didn't say how to extract the essence. I'm sorry about that." Ash commented, "It's okay sis. We'll figure something out." Scarlet just remained silent. Ash questioned, "Is there something bothering you?" Scarlet contended, "Yeah.." Scarlet's voice trailed and Ash didn't like the tone in her voice. Ash inquired, "Do you want to talk about it?" Scarlet continued, "Ash, Robert told me that he had built a weapon from the small weapons I stole for him. The weapon's purpose is to strip you of your powers." Ash gasped in shock when Scarlet had said this. Ash grew determined and he said, "Scarlet, I won't let him get away with this. I won't let him break our bond between us. I promise I will save you from him. Please don't give up until it's over little sister." Scarlet smiled and replied, "I won't give up. I'll be waiting for you, but get to the defense mechanism before we do otherwise he'll find out the hard way that only you can break the seal." Ash laughed, "Yeah that would kinda ruin the drama of his entrance."

Ash and Scarlet disconnected with each other. Ash went to the video phone and called Serena's mother. Serena and Delia were out shopping, so he was home alone. Pikachu was with him and keeping an eye on him. Grace answered the call and said, "Hello Ash." Ash replied, "Hi Grace, I just got an update from my sister. She and I have been communicating with telepathy for a while now." Grace responded, "What did she tell you?" Ash continued, "She told me that Robert plans to take control of the defense mechanism. He has an artifact that, he thinks, will help him. In reality, it won't help him. But he is luring me away from it by attempting to send my to a valley near by the house. There's one near by the defense mechanism and she said to go to that one. She also said that all the weapons he forced her to gather are to strip me of my powers." Grace gasped in shock when Ash said this. She questioned, "Is that bad?" Ash answered, "Yeah it is. If an aura guardian is stripped of their aura, they'll die. Stripping an aura guardian of their aura is the same thing as taking a life." Grace then grew very concerned. She inquired, "So what do you want to do about it?" Ash contended, "I have a plan, but I need help to pull it off. What I want to do is get to the valley and get the antidote. Then head straight to the defense mechanism and hide among the terrain. Once Robert arrives, We'll come out of hiding and stop Robert from going any further with his insane plan." Grace stated, "We're with you Ash. Just let us know when to leave." Ash nodded and hung up.

Serena and Delia came home and Ash told them everything that Scarlet told him and about the plan he discussed with Grace. Delia gasped, "This man is going too far!" Serena nodded her head in agreement and said, "Well it sounds like this plan of yours will work and I'm with you all the way." Ash smiled, "Thanks Serena." Later, Ash and Serena filled their friends in on the plan. Everyone, including Harrison, joined them to pull off the plan. After they talked to their friends, Ash had another hallucination. Pain was inflicted onto him as the hallucination had attacked suddenly. Serena shook him to snap him out of the hallucination. Ash finally snapped out, but he couldn't take much more of the hallucinations and nightmares he was having. They just kept getting worse day by day. Serena wrapped her arms around him and Ash returned the embrace. Serena was trying her hardest to help Ash maintain his sanity, but she knew that even she wouldn't be able to help much longer. Serena whispered, "This will be all over soon Ash." Ash replied, "I know and it'll be a relief too." Ash and Serena walked out of the room getting ready to launch the plan. They were willing to risk everything they had to make sure Scarlet was saved. As for Scarlet she was ready to release all of her bent up emotions that had been bottled up for weeks. Everyone was ready for the big battle ahead.


	9. The Secret of Kalos and the Battle's end

Ash and his friends got together ready to head straight to the valley that Scarlet spoke of. Ash pulled out Mewtwo and they all teleport-ed away. Cresselia happened to be waiting for them at the valley near the defense mechanism. When they arrived, they were shocked to see Cresselia was there waiting for them. Ash said, "Cresselia? What are you doing here?" Cresselia replied with telepathy, "Waiting for you of course." Everyone was confused, but Calem responded, "What do you mean by waiting for us?" Cresselia continued, "I sensed that Ash was suffering bad hallucinations and nightmares. So I came to help. Unfortunately, I can do much to help get rid of the nightmares and hallucinations. I can get rid of them, but I can't get to the heart of them and permanently eliminate them." Ash questioned, "Does that mean the antidote won't eliminate the nightmares and hallucinations permanently?" Cresselia answered, "I'm afraid so. There is someone I know who can get to the heart of the nightmares, but she's been missing for years. So that plan won't work." Calem then stated, "Well let's get the antidote so Ash will stay alive." Cresselia informed, "Yes the antidote will lessen the intensity of the nightmares and hallucinations, but it won't get rid of them. So he will live."

They began making the antidote and Cresselia gave them some of its essence. When the potion was complete, Grace showed up and she walked up to them. Ash handed her the antidote and she put it in a vaccination. She gave it to Ash and he felt less stressed about what was happening. Then they made their way to the defense mechanism. Once they arrived at the archway, Zeraora greeted them. Ash unlocked the seal around the temple. Then he turned to Zeraora and asked, "Can you let us know when Robert arrives?" Zeraora replied, "Of course." Everyone except Ash hid behind the rocks, but Ash hid behind the defense mechanism. Hours later, the sun began to set and Robert finally showed up. Zeraora let everyone know he was coming and everyone got ready to jump out from their hiding places.

Robert walked up the path to the temple. Scarlet hid the expression on her face so she wouldn't give away the fact that Ash and the others were at the temple. Robert exclaimed, "At last, we are at the temple!" Scarlet didn't respond to him she just waited patiently. Robert started walking towards the defense mechanism, but Zeraora landed in front of him and said, "If you think that you're going anywhere near the defense mechanism, you'll have to go through me first." Scarlet thought in her head, _Any day now brother.._ Ash sent out his signal telling everyone to come out after he made his appearance to Robert. Robert was about to use his weapon on Zeraora. Then Ash came out of hiding and stated, "You selfishness ends here Robert!" Robert looked up at Ash and he was completely shocked that he was there. He wasn't prepared to fight Ash. Robert questioned, "Ash Ketchum? What are you doing here?" Ash answered, "We're here to put an end to your plans." All of Ash's friends came out from hiding. Harrison joined Ash and they stared Robert down. Robert commented, "Harrison? I thought I told you not to interfere." Harrison replied, "You've gone too far with your plans Robert. It ends here. You will do nothing more to threaten Ash and Scarlet's relationship as siblings." Robert responded, "Hmph, we'll see about that." Then Scarlet tripped Robert and he face planted on the ground. Scarlet walked towards Ash and the others after she confiscated the artifact from him. She sighed, "I know that was wrong, but that felt good." Ash and the others let out a burst of laughter.

Cresselia descended to the group. Everyone saw that Cresselia was worried about something. Robert tried to attack, but Ash activated the defense mechanism and froze him in time and he was encased within a crystal. After Robert was put with the other villains, Ash turned his attention to Cresselia and asked, "What's wrong Cresselia?" Cresselia replied, "The moon! The moon!" Ash and the others looked to the moon and saw a lunar eclipse was getting ready to occur. Ash collapsed out of exhaustion and Sir Aaron came to talk to him. Sir Aaron said, "Today is the day Ash." Ash questioned, "What do you mean?" Sir Aaron answered, "That lunar eclipse is going to release a dear friend of mine. She will help you with your nightmare and hallucination problem. Just make sure you let her know that your friends first. It's been years since she has walked the earth and I need you to make sure that she hasn't lost her trust in humans." Ash nodded and Sir Aaron continued, "She knows everything about dreams. She even knows how to get to the root of the nightmares. She is the most brave, bold, and hardcore person I've ever met. She's helped me quite a few times, but you'll have to ask her about those times." Ash inquired, "How come?" Sir Aaron contended, "All memory of her was erased after I sealed her away. I sealed her so that way no one could use her powers for selfish desires. I never forgot her after she was sealed away, but over the years I did forget her. Now the lunar eclipse will set her free and return the lost memory of her. The lunar eclipse is getting ready to start. We must part now."

Ash woke up and the lunar eclipse started. The moon began to darken and disappear. Then the total lunar eclipse began. The moon turned red and the red glow touched down on a certain spot on the ground. Then a symbol of a hidden seal appeared. The seal began turning and the ground opened up. Then a crystal that was a different color rose from the ground, but they were shocked by what was inside it. There was a girl inside it and she was frozen in time. There was something different about her because Zeraora and Cresselia began circling the crystal. Ash saw that the crystal began to crack at the bottom. Cresselia said to Zeraora, "Is this where she's been hiding all this time? I searched her temple dozens of times and was unable to find her when I needed her." Zeraora replied, "Indeed this is where she has been. I remember Sir Aaron sealing her here to keep people from misusing her powers." Ash walked up to Cresselia and asked, "Who is that Cresselia?" Cresselia answered, "This is a person who has been missing for years. She was a very close friend of Sir Aaron. She aided him in many battles and she was known all over the Kalos region for her strength, power, and wisdom." Zeraora commented, "Sir Aaron sealed her away because she is actually an alternative way to activate the defense mechanism, but to do it would cost her every ounce of life energy she had. Sir Aaron didn't want people going after her due to an incident that happened here. So to protect her, he used the defense mechanism to seal her away. But she performed one last spell, she erased all memory of her and she remained a secret that was never discovered." Scarlet questioned, "Does she have a name?" Zeraora responded, "Yes her name is…."

To be continued


End file.
